


First name

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: The first time Akaashi calls him by his first name.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 3





	First name

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on my tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/108148869099/first-name-iwaaka-247w)

“I have to meet up with Oikawa, I won’t be back before late, so you’ll have to sleep without me, sorry.”

Keiji looked up at Hajime from his place on the couch, surrounded by books and paper sheets. The sheepish smile the other was giving him made him smile in return.

“Don’t worry about it, Hajime-san.”

Iwaizumi frowned at the suffix but said nothing. They had been dating for a while now, but Akaashi couldn’t seem to drop the “-san” at the end of his name, even if using his first name. Well, he comforted himself with the fact that Akaashi did that with everyone, even with Bokuto who basically claimed himself to be Keiji’s brother-like figure (a mutual feeling even if people often wondered which one of them was the real “elder brother”).

“You’re never gonna call me only by my first name, are you?” Iwaizumi laughed.

“Old habits die hard, I guess. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow morning?”

“Maybe. If Oikawa doesn’t force me to stay overnight. Which is actually more a probability than a possibility. Ugh, he’s a real pain in the ass sometimes. But I guess it can’t be helped, he’s getting stressed about his next matches again. Sorry, we won’t see each other before tomorrow night at least, Keiji. I have to go, good night!” Iwaizumi shouted from the doorway. He had just enough time before closing it to hear his boyfriend replied.

“Good night, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi’s smile didn’t falter that night.


End file.
